I Want You
by bringing smiles
Summary: He didn't want to break her heart, he didn't. If he had a choice he would have chosen love over Vocal Adrenaline. But now that he's back, he's not sure he'll get the chance. Light-smut. Sadly, a Jessel story.


**I do not own Glee, Britney Spears, nor am I a Jessel fan. I am Finchel all the way. But I dunno... I was just inspired to write this. Enjoy. :]**

"I think I may actually like her."

It all started with that realization... but he knew he really had no choice in the matter. He had to pick Vocal Adrenaline over his new found love. He needed to hurry and make sure she listened to the tape so he could go back before he found himself falling any deeper in love with Rachel Berry.

"Are you with us or not?"

He wanted to not be, he wanted to throw the egg down on the ground and wipe the yolk from the silky locks of hair he couldn't deny that he didn't love touching. But then she said it. The words that made him so angry that he actually could break the egg over her head.

"Just do it; break it like you broke my heart."

And he did it. The look in her eyes might have killed him but he was so pissed off. He wanted to scream (but he didn't want to risk ruining his voice) at Rachel that she was foolish if this hadn't meant a single thing to him. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, but it wound up meaning everything.

So Vocal Adrenaline left and he walked out of Rachel's life.

He caught a glimpse of her at regionals and she looked so beautiful. He wanted to run to her then, scoop her into his arms, and bring her close and kiss her face. The feeling of rage washed over him again from the last time they had seen each other when he saw her tiny hand grasp for that big oaf's and he pecked her on the cheek.

That was all it took for him, Jesse St. James, to actually win regionals that night. Up until that second when he wanted nothing more than to gouge his eyes out, he was going to mess up terribly to make sure that Vocal Adrenaline did not win.

But he couldn't stay away from her. Instead of being with his team backstage, he was sitting in the crowd waiting to watch New Directions perform. He had been wearing a large hat just in case she were happening to stare into the crowd and stumble if she saw him; he wanted a fair chance.

They were good, New Directions was actually pretty good... well at least Rachel was. He stood and clapped with most of the auditorium, as he jogged out to go change into costume really fast.

She fogged his mind throughout his whole performance; so much that he almost messed up unintentionally. He couldn't even lie, waiting for the judges to decide who was going to win was agonizing. For the first time in his four years of being in a Glee club, he wasn't positive that Vocal Adrenaline had it in the bag.

Though it actually turned out that they had. He wanted to be happy, cheer and scream (again, the voice), but he happened to catch her big, brown eyes all glossed over like she was getting ready to bawl her eyes out. He wanted to run to her, hold her, tell her that she deserved to win.

However, Jesse St. James had aa show to put on.

Rachel Berry was his excuse as to why he flunked out of college. If he had been thinking about school instead of how much he missed her small frame, her animal decorated clothing, her big, teddybear eyes that screamed,"Just hug me already."

So he came back to her, trying to claim that he was "helping out the team win" but in all honestly, he couldn't stay away from her. On the positive side, there was something going on between his love and that oaf, so he tried to find the time to pursue her in whichever way he could.

"You know, as much as I'd love to listen to your beautiful voice serenade me, I'm starving," he started coyly, grinning at her, "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

And that light pink blush fluttered across her cheeks, yet another one of the thousands of things he could list off that he loved. They went out to eat that night and he felt like he hadn't laughed like that since he and Rachel had fought and broken up before he returned to Vocal Adrenaline.

"Would you like to go back to my place? We could have ice cream or something. My dads aren't home..." she asked softly, looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Of course."

They left for her house and she scooped them both up chocolate ice cream. They made more small talk, really caught up. And then Rachel decided she was going to sing again. She flipped the switch on her music player and grinned at him.

"This kicked in got your tongue tied in knots I see.

Spit it out 'cause I'm dying for company

I notice that you got it

You notice that I want it," she sang to him.

She was straddled in his lap then, hands running up and down his chest. He was rather turned on by this. The Rachel he knew was so.,. prude. This was indeed a nice change up, he wasn't going to lie.

"You know that I can take it to the next level baby

If you want this good shit

Sicker than the remix

Baby let me blow your mind tonight,"

His shirt was unbuttoned and thrown on the floor. Between lyrics she was kissing his face, his lips, his neck. Instant hard on. It was so wrong for someone like Rachel to turn him on like that. But man wasn't she, even though she was singing a song by such a vocal catastrophe.

"I can't take it take it take no more,

Never felt like felt like felt like this before

Come on get me get me on the floor

Jesse, what you what you waiting for?"

He was now laying across her kitchen table and she was on top of him, grinding her hips onto his clothed member and he groaned as she fumbled with his belt buckle and then his buttons, and then his underwear.

"Watch me move when I lose, when I lose it hard

Get you off with a touch, dancing in the dark,"

His eyes rolled back into her head as soon as he felt her mouth cover him and pump him in and out. He didn't last very long like that, hif he had been prepared he might have been able to but she had caught him completely off guard. It was Rachel, he was maybe hoping for a kiss (if he was _EXTREMELY_ lucky), not a blow job.

"You know notice what I'm wearing

I'm noticing you staring

You know that I can take it to the next level baby,"

She started to slowly take his clothes off. If he was a chick, he'd probably be wimpering right about now, but instead he just found himself painfully hard. Who would know that a unicorn decorated sweater could look so _sexy _being taken off. If he wasn't more used to the situation, he probably would have came then and there, but he waited for her this time.

"Hotter than the A-list

Next one on my hit list

Baby let me blow your mind tonight,"

Then it happened... she rode him. She moaned cute little moan-wimpers, and slurred his name around every few minutes. She was grasping her boobs when he wasn't, as his hands roamed around her body, grabbing her ass, traveling along her curves. When he felt her walls start to close around him, he found it even more difficult not to blow his wad. Rachel was moaning louder and louder, nearly screaming his name now, and he was at his breaking point, her soon after.

"See the sunlight, we ain't stopping

Keep on dancing til the world ends

If you feel it, let it happen

Keep on dancing till the world ends,"

The both of them finished the song together as he lifted her off of him, kissing her forehead as he sat the both of the up. She smiled at him weakly, as if she was doubting herself.

"That was amazing," he told her, helping her pick their miscellaneous clothing items off the floor. He folded them, tossing them over one shoulder as he lifted her into his arms and tucked her chin on the opposite. Jesse carried her up the stairs and tucked her into her sheets, kind of just standing there for a second before she patted the spot next to him and he crawled in obediently. She curled into him and he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her middle as she looked up at him with those eyes.

"Rachel," he started (and panicked) when she gave him this sad look, he figuring that she must had thought that he regretted what had just happened, "There's something I must say..."

He paused and she stared at him intensely, "I'm so sorry for what happened last year. I didn't want to leave you but I had to. I... loved you back then, and I love you now. My life without you has been so miserable. I want you back."

He might have continued on with word vomit, but Rachel's mouth was busy occupying his own. "I love you too, Jesse St. James, I love you too."

**FIN**


End file.
